My Joey and Phoebe Series
by DaRk AnGeL EyEz
Summary: My Joey and Phoebe series is a three part and already completed series. It takes place at the start of Season Nine and contains Season Eight spoilers. So if you haven't seen the finale, don't read this. Also, this is Friends not as a sitcom, but a drama.
1. Wherever You Will Go

"Wherever You Will Go" By Valerie  
  
This is a Joey and Phoebe fan fiction. It contains Season Eight Finale Spoilers so if you haven't seen it yet by some miracle and don't want it to be ruined I suggest you don't read this. It also contains possible Season Nine Spoilers that might be wrong in the end but I'm not sure about that yet. Also if you don't like Joey and Phoebe I suggest you don't read this. And I also suggest that if you hate those mushy love stories, don't read this either.  
  
Thanks.~~Valerie~~  
  
  
  
Wherever You Will Go  
  
~~Joey paced his apartment. He looked at the clock on the wall above the couch. Eleven o'clock. Phoebe had said she would stop by after her date with Cliff. He couldn't believe that a few months ago he helped Phoebe to be with Cliff but in the meantime he was falling in love with her. After what had happened with Rachel he couldn't look Rachel in the face. He was so upset over what had happened. Phoebe didn't leave the apartment ever until he started to feel somewhat better. He started to fall in love with her. A deeper love than he could have ever had for Rachel. He had his back to the door but he heard it open. He swung around. Phoebe was standing in the door with a huge smile on her face~~  
  
Joey: Hey.  
  
Phoebe: Hey.  
  
~~He notices her voice is very dreamy. He gets a pain inside of him. She had a good time. He wanted Phoebe to be happy. He also secretly hoped it wouldn't go well that way maybe he could somehow tell Phoebe he loved her. But from the look on her face the date went better than fine. He gulps and speaks again~~  
  
Joey: How was the date?  
  
~~Phoebe walks over to Joey's counter and sits down on one of the stools. The look on her face at the mention of her date is a huge smile~~  
  
Phoebe: Joey he's so perfect. We have so much in common and oh. Joey I love him.  
  
~~He gives her a painful smile but she doesn't notice. She throws her head back and looks up at the ceiling. She is smiling so much. He never saw her this happy before. How could he tell her he loved her now? He bit back his tongue. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He fell in love with Rachel but what he felt for Phoebe and what he had felt for Rachel were very different. He saw himself spending the rest of his life with Phoebe. He just wished she loved him back.~~  
  
  
  
~~Phoebe rolled over in bed and smiled. Normally the noises of the city streets at this hour of the morning made her miserable. But she still had Cliff on her mind. He was so perfect for her. He seemed to have liked her too. She hoped he would ask her out again. She slipped out of bed and walked over to her answering machine in the living room. She frowned. He hadn't called yet. She walked into her bathroom and switched on the shower water. She exited the bathroom and slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She brushed out her hair and let it hang wet on her shoulders. She switched on the radio. Commercials. No they aren't allowed to play now she thought to herself. She looked out the window at the city streets below. Her apartment had a wonderful view of the city. It was beautiful outside. Unlike a normal day in August it wasn't hot and unbearable. The air was a comfortable warm with a breeze. She left the window open and lied down on the couch. The phone rang. Cliff, she thought excitedly~~  
  
Phoebe: (dreamy voice) Hello?  
  
Cliff: Hello Phoebe.  
  
~~She smiles to herself and thinks of her date last night. She swallows and speaks again~~  
  
Phoebe: Hi Cliff.  
  
Cliff: Listen Phoebe I don't think there will be any more dates between us.  
  
~~The smile on her face turns to a look of shock. She covers her mouth but speaks again~~  
  
Phoebe: But why? I thought you had a good time last night.  
  
Cliff: Well I did but I uh. I'm getting transferred to uh, California.  
  
~~Phoebe listens in to the background and hears a woman giggling. She feels a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away~~  
  
Phoebe: Oh sure.  
  
~~She slams the phone down. This can't be happening. She and Cliff had such a wonderful time and he slept with another woman just like that. She didn't want to cry over it. The commercials on the radio ended and the DJ started talking before playing the next song. She heard someone knock on the door. She got up and opened it. Joey was standing there~~  
  
Phoebe: Joey? What are you doing here?  
  
Joey: Well I was bored and no one is home and Monica and Chandler's.  
  
Phoebe: Oh.  
  
~~She moved out of the way of the door and let Joey in. She sat down in the chair. Joey looked at her. Her eyes were very glassy~~  
  
Joey: Is everything ok?  
  
Phoebe: Cliff and I aren't going to see each other again.  
  
~~Joey walked over to Phoebe and hugged her~~  
  
Joey: Phoebe I'm so sorry.  
  
Phoebe: Stupid. How could I have been so stupid to think that after one date I fell in love?  
  
~~Joey stops hugging her and looks at her, into her eyes~~  
  
Joey: Because it's just that easy to fall in love with someone.  
  
~~Music begins to play on the radio. A song entitled "Wherever You Will Go"~~  
  
So lately Been wondering Who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone You'll need love To light the shadows on your face  
  
And if a great wave shall fall And fall upon us all In between the sand and stone Could you make it on your own?  
  
If I could Then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high Or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
~~Joey pulls Phoebe close to him. He gave it away. She knows now. But she isn't trying to resist him.~~  
  
And maybe I'll find out A way to make it back someday To watch you To guide you Through the darkest of your days  
  
And if a great wave shall fall And fall upon us all Well then I hope there's someone out there who Can bring me back to you  
  
If I could Then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high Or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
~~Why hadn't she felt like this around Joey before? She never loved him like a boyfriend. But suddenly all that seemed to change in her head~~  
  
Runaway with my heart Runaway with my hope Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could Then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high Or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
~~Joey kisses her passionately. They had never felt this way before about each other. But it was just that easy to fall in love.~~  
  
If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go I'll go wherever you will go  
  
  
  
  
  
Story Title and Song Lyrics originated by The Calling Wherever You Will Go- The Calling 


	2. Sway

~~~Sway~~~ By Valerie  
  
This story is a follow up to "Wherever You Will Go". It's a Joey and Phoebe fan fiction so if you do not like them, or romance stories I suggest you go no further. This contains Season Eight Finale Spoilers and also may at some points contain possible Season Nine Spoilers. If you do not want any of this to be spoiled do not read this story.  
  
  
  
~~~Sway~~~ ~~Joey's eyes opened and he squinted. He looked around the room and smiled remembering the night before. Very dark clouds covered the sky outside Phoebe's bedroom window. He looked rolled over and looked at the other side of the bed. Phoebe was still asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She began to stir. She cracked open her eyes a bit and smiled at Joey. She cuddled closer to him. But kept her eyes somewhat open~~  
  
Joey: How are you?  
  
Phoebe: Better than ever.  
  
~~Joey leans over and kisses her cheek. They hear loud thunder outside. Joey looks again out the window. The clouds have become darker, almost black. He sees lightning strike far in the distance. Phoebe slips out of his arms and grabs her robe at the end of the bed. She slips it on and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Joey continues to look out the window as small drops of rain begin to hit it. Time flies by just doing this. Phoebe reappears in the room and lies down next to Joey~~  
  
Joey: I love you so much.  
  
~~He kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her~~  
  
Phoebe: It's going to pour.  
  
Joey: Yea.  
  
~~Joey looks back at the window. More small drops are covering the glass. He gets out of bed and looks out the window. The dark clouds are endless and the drops of rain are beginning to come down in heavier sheets. He walks away from the window and notices Phoebe has again left the room. He slips into his clothes and goes into Phoebe's living room. He finds her sitting on the couch and he sits down next to her. He looks at her. She seems more distant than she was a few minutes ago~~  
  
Joey: Everything ok?  
  
Phoebe: Rachel.  
  
Joey: My name is Joey.  
  
Phoebe: I mean. What about Rachel?  
  
Joey: What about her?  
  
Phoebe: You're still in love with her.  
  
~~The thought hadn't occurred to Joey. He was still in love with Rachel, just not as much as he loved Phoebe. Rachel wasn't seeing Ross yet. Suddenly he knew what Phoebe was thinking. He still had a chance with Rachel especially if he still loved her~~  
  
Joey: I love you more than her.  
  
~~She looked at him. Her eyes stared at him glassy and painfully. She looked as if someone had just broken her heart. Joey didn't know what was wrong with her. She was fine a few moments ago. What had gone wrong~~  
  
Phoebe: Oh god.  
  
Joey: Phoebe what's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: Part of your heart still belongs to Rachel.  
  
Joey: But I love you more.  
  
~~One single tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away hoping Joey didn't notice it. He loves me more, she thought to herself. But that wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. Joey stared at her waiting for an answer. Phoebe looked like she wanted to cry but not because she was happy~~  
  
Phoebe: But part of your heart still belongs to Rachel. And nothing can change that. Joey I can't. I can't be with you unless I know your heart belongs to me. Rachel is my best friend. I can't be with you because that means still watching you want her. I'm sorry Joey.  
  
~~Before he could speak again Phoebe shut her bedroom door and locked it. He tried calling her but she wouldn't speak. He heard her crying tears as he leaned up against her door. He called her name one final time but she did not answer. He opened up her front door and left her still hearing all of her tears inside his head~~  
  
  
  
~~Phoebe opened her eyes. She had just spent the last three hours crying over losing Joey. She looked at her window and the rain pouring down. She couldn't believe she had lost him so easily. She still wouldn't be able to live with knowing he still loved Rachel while he was with her, despite how much she wanted to be with him. She watched the rain fall down, swaying in the high winds. She was alone now.~  
  
My heart Your hands Gentle my friend Break me neatly Numb me sweetly  
  
Say you would Say you could Say you'd come and stop the rain Say you'd try and hold me tight And you just give me away Make me high on lullabies A melody for me to sway Say you would Say you could And you don't do anything  
  
Come down heavy Try and steady  
  
Precious ladies Love you Love me  
  
~~Joey flicked the light switch on in his apartment. It was late but he didn't bother to see what time. The rain still fell down heavily. He tried calling Phoebe but she wouldn't answer the phone. He remembered this morning. He remembered holding her tight in his arms never wanting to let go. But he'd never get to hold her again. He looked out his window. The city streetlights made the raindrops look like snow. The high windows blew the drops in different directions fast, swaying in the wind. He wondered if Phoebe was thinking about him right now~~  
  
Say you would Say you could Say you'd come and stop the rain Say you'd try and hold me tight And you just give me away Make me high on lullabies A melody for me to sway Say you would Say you could And you don't do anything  
  
Hold my head up to the lies that you feed me I'll fall under the spell you cast as you let me down  
  
Say you would Say you could Say you'd come and stop the rain Say you'd try and hold me tight And you just give me away Make me high on lullabies A melody for me to sway Make me high on lullabies a melody for me to sway  
  
Say you would Say you could Say you'd come and stop the rain Say you'd try and hold me tight And you'd just give me away Make me high on lullabies A melody for me to sway Say you would Say you could And you don't do anything  
  
~~Phoebe finds herself up late at night as well, the same time as Joey. She stares at the raining pouring down wishing Joey were here with her. She closes her eyes and pictures him doing the same thing, looking out the window of his apartment. Joey is probably sleeping, she thought to herself. Joey thinks about Phoebe in his own apartment wishing she were there. The rain begins to come down harder as they both watch it. Time passes and morning comes but it's not quite morning. Not until the rain stops~~  
  
Say you come and stop the rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story Title and Songs Lyrics written by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
"Sway"- Vanessa Carlton 


	3. Angels

~~~Angels~~~ By Valerie  
  
This is the third and final part of the series I started. The first part is titled Wherever You Will Go and the second part is titled Sway. If you haven't read them yet don't read this because you won't understand what's going on. This is a Joey and Phoebe fan fiction. If you don't like them hit the back button on the browser. Also if you hate love stories the same rules apply. This fan fiction contains Season Eight Spoilers and possible Season Nine Spoilers. Don't say you weren't warned.  
  
~~~Angels~~~ ~~Phoebe's sleepy eyes opened and squinted in the bright sunlight. The curtains she had left open let the bright lights into her room. She shut them quickly. She looked around her bedroom. She had made a mess of her entire apartment. Losing Joey hurt her badly. She didn't choose to lose him but she lost him to her own fear. She always knew deep down what she was doing and that he still loved Rachel in some way. She thought she could live with that but being in love with him so much made it seem impossible. Why did she have to fall for him? She heard the phone in the living room ring. She didn't feel like picking up. She heard the machine go on and Joey's voice~~  
  
Joey: Phoebe please. You have to pick up. I really need to talk to you and I know you're there. Phoebe I love you and I can't lose you. Please.  
  
~~She takes a deep breath and picks up the extension in her room~~  
  
Phoebe: Ok.  
  
Joey: Phoebe I love you.  
  
Phoebe: Joey.  
  
Joey: No please just listen. I. No I don't want to do this over the phone. Can you meet me, today?  
  
Phoebe: Ok. Where?  
  
Joey: I'll come there.  
  
Phoebe: Ok..  
  
~~She hangs up the phone and slips out of bed. What does he need to say~~  
  
  
  
~~Joey slipped on his shirt and went into the living room. He doubted this would do much but he just needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her the truth and then maybe she would understand. He smacked his head. How could he have been so stupid?? Not at her apartment. He picked up the phone and dialed her number~~  
  
  
  
~~Phoebe looked herself over in the mirror. Her black skirt hung down to her ankles. Her legs were revealed through the slits up the sides. She quickly ran her hands over her shirt, solid black cotton with three quarter sleeves. Why was she dressing up for Joey? She didn't love him anymore and she knew that, but why was she compelled to dress up? She knew deep down she seriously missed Joey. She was to show up at his apartment in fifteen minutes. She walked out of her bedroom and opened the front door. She took one last look over herself and then walked out, curious at to what she would find at Joey's apartment~~~  
  
  
  
~~~Joey heard Phoebe knocking on the apartment door. He didn't want to rush to let her in but he couldn't contain his excitement. He looked handsome dressed in khakis and a green shirt. He got up off his couch and opened the front door. He looked at Phoebe. Her eyes were staring at him, and the apartment in amazement~~  
  
~~Phoebe couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't the Joey she knew. The apartment was lit with candles, covered with them. There were red roses everywhere. Joey had one single pink rose in his hand. She couldn't believe the thoughts going through her head. She was falling in love with him all over again~~  
  
~~Phoebe looks incredible, Joey thought to himself. Did she know what was going to happen tonight? No. She had no way of knowing. He wanted to hold her in his arms but he knew better than to make the attempt just yet. He held out the single pink rose to Phoebe. She took it and in her hands and held it lightly. He stared at her. She looked amazed but uncomfortable after what had taken place. He backed away from the door, inviting her in. She stepped in and sat down at one of the stools near the counter. Joey remained standing, getting ready to talk~~  
  
Joey: Phoebe I'm so sorry. I wish I could have realized what had really happened and spared us the pain of ruining our friendship but I can't do that. It's too late for all of that. Phoebe. I never loved Rachel. I thought I did, but I was wrong. When you came to me I knew you had thought it was you. For a moment I thought it was too, but then I thought no way. You're my friend Phoebe. I don't have those kind of feelings for you. But the truth is I do. I always have. What I felt for Rachel was mistaken. I've always loved you.  
  
~~Phoebe was taken aback. She looked as if she wanted to cry. He heard her take a deep breath as if she was going to say something but she shut her mouth again. She was speechless~~  
  
Joey: Now I know what happened as basically ruined any chance with you and permanently scarred our friendship. But. I was hoping that maybe you could give me a second chance as being your friend? Phoebe I couldn't live without you.  
  
~~She got off the stool and stood in front of him~~  
  
Phoebe: Joey. I love you too.  
  
~~Joey was amazed. She could still love him? He pulls her close to him and hugs her~~  
  
I sit and wait Does an angel contemplate my fate? And do they know The places where we go 'Cause I've told That salvation lets their wings unfold So when I'm lying in my bed Thoughts running through my head And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers my protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call she won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
When I'm feeling weak And my pain walks down a one-way street I look above And I know I'll always be blessed with love And as the feeling grows She breathes flesh to my bones And when love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers my protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call she won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers my protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call she won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
~~Joey pulls Phoebe closer to him and wraps her in his arms tightly. He kisses her passionately. Scene fades to black~~  
  
Lyrics written by Robbie Williams Robbie Williams- "Angels" 


End file.
